We Only Meet at Parties
by KeepingUsASecret
Summary: It's been years since Draco and Ginny have seen each other, so why is it that there's still a spark between them? And why is it they never see each other outside of social events? Angst, smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Well hello there! It's been what, years? I apologise to those who are avid readers of my Drarry fic 'Privacy' but I just don't know where to go with it any more. Maybe I'll try to carry on some day. **

**This is my take on Draco/Ginny in the future. I got my computer back from repair today and found this was pretty surprised that I managed to write something like this. This chapter is from Draco's POV which is a bit strange that I managed to write a sex scene from a male POV... yeah but I'm hoping the next will be from Ginny's perspective. Anyway, I hope you like it, it's still very witty, sweet, funny, sarcastic, sexual and angsty, just like Privacy. **

**We Only See Each Other At Parties**

I've always hated social gatherings like this. Ever since I could walk my parent's dragged me with them, in a tight suit, my hair parted and combed perfectly, to parties like this. Now I have to attend them myself, to keep up my reputation. I have to smile and converse with the people I hate - my "work colleagues". It sounds corny, but I work alone.

Yes, I hate these parties, the restraint of it all, the only kind of party I'm into is one where you drink too much cheap liquor, pull the first girl you can and fuck for the rest of the evening, to forget your worries.

I'm stood in a circle, talking about something pointless and political with these nobodies when I catch sight of you. I couldn't mistake that red hair for anyone else.

"Ah Minister, what a pleasure to see you." someone calls out and he struts over to our group, like the peacock he thinks he is. Perfect Potter. Everyone knew he'd be made minister sooner or later; the only comfort I can take from it is that I have his dream job. Head Auror is what it says on the plaque on my office door, and I know he despises me for it.

While he catches up with the steady drivel of conversation with these bores, you stand patiently by his side, until he realises he hasn't introduced you. I would have introduced you, you know. I guess to downside of not having parents means Potter was never taught manners in the way mine were beaten in.

He smiles, "Gentlemen, this is Miss Ginevra Weasley, Ginevra, this is Abe, Michael, Anthony and Draco" You wince at him calling you by your full name, I know you hate it.  
>"Oh course you already know Draco" he continues. He's holding you by the waist, just a little too protectively, that you have to squirm to breathe.<p>

"Yes, from school" I answer coolly. You return my smirk; we know each other better than he thinks.

Anthony and Michael suddenly leave, they say they're getting a drink but it's more than likely they're going to try and screw one of the girls from The Improper Use of Magic Office.. Abe has just asked if he can borrow our Minister for a few moments because he has important business to attend to and suddenly I realise it's going to be awkward with just you and I.

"I hate these work dos." I say suddenly.

"I hate them too, and I don't even work here." you smile.

"Oh, and they're very different at St Mungo's?"

"Different, but there's still as much sucking up and ass-licking as there is here".

Your emerald eyes sparkle, like we're two children having a very secret conversation. I forgot how similar we are in our cynicism.

"Merlin I need to get out of here. I need a smoke, a stiff drink and someone to fuck."

You pluck a glass of champagne from the tray of a passing waiter, take a lazy sip then meet my eyes, "Then let's get out of here".

I see the familiar sparkle from those eyes and you look up at me through thick lashes.

"Didn't know you were the infidelious type, Weasley" I say, cuttingly.

"I much prefer the term 'spontaneous', Malfoy" you bite back, tossing your hair behind your shoulder.

I glance around, then, without a second's thought, grab your hand and apparate us back to my apartment.

The bewildered look on your face when we arrive is enough to gain you a small smile from me. I make my way to the bar in the corner of the room and pour myself a fire whiskey, the ice chinks about the glass and I look up to see you staring around the room.

"So you didn't decide to take us back to the grand Malfoy Manor?" you taunt.

I inherited the Manor a few years ago, when my mother passed away, and the Prophet made a huge fuss about how beautiful and grand it was, how much it was likely worth, including a detailed map of the house and a description of each room. It made me feel sick. All I could think of was my awful childhood and my psycho parents and how I couldn't think of anything worse than going back to live there. So I kept my bachelor apartment, it's not huge but I like that, it doesn't have the emptiness of the Manor.

I give you a steely look and simply shake my head - you know not to push me further about it.

"You want a drink?" I ask.

"Whatever you're having" you reply.

"Don't know if you'll be able to handle this stuff, being a girl and everything" I drawl. I know this'll rile you up, any competition and you're game.

You grab the glass and down the liquid in it, just to prove a point. I roll my eyes when you start coughing.

I sit on the cool leather sofa whilst you inspect various trinkets adorning the shelves. You know I'm watching you.

You turn round and ask "Mind, if I make myself comfortable?"

"Be my guest".

With that, you unzip the back of your dress and let it fall to the ground in a puddle of satin.

I raise my eyebrows. You're still looking curiously at nothing in particular, swaying about the room in a lacey black bra and matching panties. Merlin, Weasley, you really know how to get me going.

"Come here." I command.

You turn slowly and walk towards me; I can feel a familiar stirring in my pants as I rake my eyes over your pale skin.

I stand up and meet you in the middle of the room. You slink your hands around my waist, my fingers stroking your hips. You lean up, pressing your mouth to mine, licking against my lips until I part them and snake my tongue to meet yours. I breathe deeply, knowing I need to stay in control… you taste like cherries.

I run my hands over your hips, down to your thighs, cupping your ass and pulling your body closer to mine. I feel your nimble fingers undoing my shirt buttons, I run my fingers through your scarlet hair as we continue to kiss, feeling you breathe heavier now. You push off my shirt and use the opportunity to lick along my neck and collarbone. You're so preoccupied you don't realise I've removed your bra until the cool air hits your breasts, you whimper quietly as I run my hands over them. I lightly stroke your nipples, loving the way your body reacts, then take one and roll it between my fingers. You moan louder, leaning up again to capture my mouth. I keep one hand caressing your breasts as the other snakes down your spine, moving between your legs to cup your panties, they're a little damp – you're giving yourself away, Weasley. You press yourself against me, unable to do anything but gasp as I rub you over your panties.

"Draco, please." you whisper between breaths

"Hm?"

"Please… I need you."

I suddenly lose control, knowing I need this release as much as you do. I lift you up and place you on the bar. I feel your fingers on the button on my jeans and help you undo them, pulling them and my boxers down, revealing my prominent erection. You whimper again as I pull off your thong, throwing it across the room, we're both panting with desperation now. You pull me close, frantically kissing me, moaning against my mouth how much you want me inside you. I pull back and stare into your eyes;

"Ginny, are you sure?"

You meet my gaze and nod your head. This is the confirmation I need as I press myself against your opening. You tense up as I push in slightly, you're tight, and I'm probably more than you're used to. Caveman instinct means I can't help but smirk at the thought that I'm bigger than Potter.

I wait a few moments before pushing in further; you cry out this time at the mixture of pleasure and pain but beg me to keep going. I push in, all the way to the hilt, and wait until you're ready. I can feel you rocking gently against me, stretching yourself to my size and suddenly I know I can't wait any longer. I pull out and slam back into you as you moan in shock, then continue moaning loudly as I start up a slow rhythm you can match.

After only a few minutes I can feel you building up, the pressure I feel is intense as I pick up the pace, until I have to hold the small of your back so you don't fall off the bar. Your moaning gets louder and higher pitched as I thrust into you, faster and harder, until suddenly you squeal and throw back your head. I feel your muscles clamp down on me, taking me to the edge. I hit the peak and grunt, spilling myself inside you as you whimper quietly at the subsiding waves of pleasure you feel.

We look into each other eyes for a moment. Then I pull out, perform a quick cleaning spell and gather up my clothes, dressing quickly. I don't look at you but I hear you hop off the bar, zip your dress back on, then the familiar 'pop'.

I turn around and you've gone, and I'm left in my empty apartment, feeling worse than ever.

**Thanks for reading! Hope y'all liked it - if you did, please review! If you didn't please review (in a nice way!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello, I'm back again! I hope you like this. It's pretty angsty and has a lot of bias against Harry (sorry if you're a Potter fan!) So smut this time so I promise there will be in the next chapter. This time we get to see things from Ginny's point of view. I tell you what, writing in the second person is DIFFICULT!**

"Ginny, are you even listening to me?" You say, impatiently.

"Sorry, yes I was. I agree canapés are a good idea."

You frown, you're probably unsure if I really was paying attention. I wasn't. I was replaying getting fucked on a bar by a man you despise. Is that okay with you, sweetheart?

I don't say this. Instead I smile and nod. It's been a couple of months since my encounter with Draco. Harry wants me to plan an elaborate party to celebrate his third year as Minister for Magic.

"Okay good, thank you." You get up and walk out of the room, kissing me on the forehead as you pass. I roll my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Ginevra, would you please get some of the Dom Perignon Rose from the kitchen?" you smile at me, and all your nasty little friends replicate the same smile.<p>

At some point through the night, Harry decided I would be both the hostess and the waitress.

I wander into the kitchen only to find a certain blonde in there. You nod curtly at me and then continue to talk to a woman I vaguely recognize from St Mungo's reception desk. She's wearing a very short dress and talking very fast. I bend down to the pick up the wine from the bottom of the shelf, and then straighten up only to notice your eyes are fixated behind the short-dress-clad girl and are on me instead. My ass to be exact. I scowl at you but you smirk in reply. The woman follows your gaze, looks at me then gives a squeal; "Oh you must be Ms Weasley!"

I attempt to smile warmly.  
>"Oh oh wait here!" she exclaims excitedly, "My boyfriend would love to see you, he works on the same floor as you, and he talks about you a lot! I'll go find him!" then she disappears out of the room in a blur of dress and long legs.<p>

"Aren't you the celebrity, Ginny?" you smirk at me and walk towards me. You're a little too close for comfort; I can feel the heat radiating from you.

"I got promoted last month to Healer In-Charge of Spell Damage, now people won't leave me alone." I mutter.

"Probably because you're so… charming." You say, venomously.

I glance up at you. There's very little space between us now, you're staring into my eyes, my mouth tilted towards yours.

Then suddenly, you draw away.

"Out of interest," you drawl, "When was the last time you fucked your fiancé?"

I feel my cheeks redden, embarrassed that I let myself get so carried away and snap "That's none of your business, Malfoy."

Suddenly, your smirk falters and I think I've finally managed to wipe that stupid look off your face, but instead you meet my eye and whisper "Not longer than two months?"

You're just confusing me on purpose, trying to make me tell you that I have a pathetic sex life. Why are you still looking at me?  
>"Tell me, Ginny." You say, urgently<p>

I don't understand but I mentally flick through mine and Harry's sex life for the past few months. I'm repulsed by the amount of oral sex I give without him returning the favour, but I can't remember the last time.

"I don't know. Why does it matter?" I snap, irritated.

You're still looking at me, concerned; you take a step backwards, then your eyes flick to my stomach. Realisation hits me like a slap in the face. You think I'm pregnant. I feel the colour drain from my face; but you don't break eye contact with me. A tear rolls down my cheek; I feel it splash on my chest. You stand up and come towards me, but my stomach churns and I have to run to the bathroom.

I spend 10 minutes clutching the toilet bowl, sobbing and being sick. I can hear you outside, knocking on the door, calling my name.

Eventually I unlock the bathroom door and you swiftly step inside and lock it again. You stare at me for a moment; I don't want to think about how I look right now, the smell in here is bad enough. Then you step closer, I flinch, although I know you would never hurt me, instead you pull me into your arms and hold me, while I cry on your shoulder.

"I don't know what to do, Draco." I breathe.

You don't reply, you just keep stroking my hair, and whispering comforting words into my ear.

There's a knock again, then I hear Harry; "Ginevra are you in here? Let me in please."

I look up at your steely grey eyes, there's a hint of remorse in them, you nod and I go to the door

"Good god, you look a mess, Ginevra." Harry says to me, then "What are you doing in here anyway? Oh… Malfoy." Your expression hardens.

I begin to stutter out an excuse but instead Draco comes to my rescue, with that charming smile, like my knight in shining armour and says; "Ginny was sick and I was the only person in the kitchen, so I felt I should make sure she was okay."

His face softens slightly and he takes me by the arm, telling you "Oh thanks Malfoy that was good of you." Your green eyes focus on me, slightly repulsed and say "Go and clean up and get to bed, I'll send our guests home soon."

As I leave the room I hear "Probably drank too much, women eh?"

* * *

><p>"Gin… Gin?" You slur from outside our bedroom.<p>

The guests are long gone. I haven't slept, my mind is racing. The door opens, I pretend to be asleep.

You laugh, "I saw you close your eyes, Ginevra."

I ignore you. Then I feel a hand patting my hair, which quickly becomes light slaps.

"Stop it."

"Ah there, see, I knew you were awake." You smile wickedly.

"Don't do that while I'm sleeping." I snap.

Silence. Then I feel a wrenching pain from my scalp. I cry out. You pull me up by my hair, so our eyes meet.

"I'll do whatever I like." You whisper menacingly.

"Get off me." I hiss.

You don't let go, instead you keep staring.

"What were you doing in the toilet with Malfoy, you little whore?" the final word drips from your tongue like acid.

I pull at your hand, we struggle, and you land on top of me, trapping me between you and the bed. You pause breathing loudly. I shudder as your tongue licks along my earlobe.

"Is this what you were doing?" you ask, barely audible.

I desperately try to push you off, "Please Harry, nothing happened, I was sick, that was all."

I hear myself cry out when you roughly push your hand down my nightdress, squeezing my breasts.

"Please stop it." I gasp, trying to push you off me. When it doesn't work, I try to reach for my wand, on the bedside table. As though you can read my mind, you grab my hand even before I have a chance to grasp it.

"Maybe nothing happened, but you wanted it to happen. Like this, did you want this to happen?"

I scream as your other hand ventures up my thigh. I feel hot tears run down my face, then, in a surge of rage, pull my hand out of your grip and manage to slap you clean across the face.

You're suddenly shocked out of whatever trance the alcohol has put you in and pull away from me, rolling off me and standing at the side of our bed. I bury my face in the pillow and sob.

"Gin? Ginny? I'm so sorry."

You sound so genuinely remorseful; I almost can't believe you're the same person from only moments ago.

"Fuck off." I say, hatefully, to the pillow, not daring to look at you.

I roll over when I hear the door close, tentatively touching my stomach. I tell myself I'll do a pregnancy test spell tomorrow. I fall into a fitful sleep.

**A/N Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed it, please review/favourite/add to alerts!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N This is the result of feeling sad and staying up late. Enjoy!**  
><em>

_"…Happy Birthday to you!"_

I give the room a sly smile and attempt to blow out the candles. As I suspected would happen, they don't go out. I try again, only to entertain those who bought the cake.

Eventually I laugh, point my wand at the stupid things, and internally think _"__Aguamenti" _and douse the cake with water. "Oh no!" I hear someone say. I may have just spoilt the cake. Who was I to know it wasn't going to repel water?

'30 TODAY!' The balloons and banners seem to scream. The balloons are enchanted to flick through a series of photos of me from childhood until now. I shudder internally; I don't even know who dug these up.

I circle around the room, not really sure how to act. My colleagues threw me a surprise birthday party. In my apartment. Not really sure if that's great etiquette, nor is the fact that they seem to have invited most of the Ministry.

The fireplace lights up, as someone flues themselves in. There's a small commotion and a buzz of chatter. I can only assume it's our darling Minister himself, so I don't even bother to glance over. He strides over, Potter himself and briskly shakes my hand, I can't even bring myself to look up. "Happy Birthday. Sorry we're late, and sorry about the mess on the carpet, Ginevra can't apparate any more with her condition." My eyes flick up at the mention of your name, and there you are, stood by his side, cheeks glowing, and your stomach swollen beautifully. You must be nearly 6 months along now. "Not a problem." I mutter and move to the fireplace to clean up the ashes.

When I return Potter has gone, there's only you standing right where he left you. I finally take a long look at you, your hair twisted up, with loose locks softly framing your face. My eyes move downwards, past the red satin of your bodice, to the bulge of your stomach.

"Don't stare, Draco." You whisper.

I look up silently and meet your eyes. I notice the outline of a hastily covered up bruise on your cheek.

"Ginny… I…" I falter, stretching my hand out towards yours. You step back slightly.

"Ooh Ginny, you're looking gorgeous, not a pound anywhere extra but your stomach!" One of the younger women from the Department of Security has wandered over, bringing a gaggle of her tipsy colleagues with her, all citing that she was looking wonderful, and how the rosy cheeks suited her complexion. The two of us jump into friendly mode, laughing and joking along until one of them decides she wants another drink, so I direct the group to the kitchen.

Then it's the silence, and the heavy reality of what has happened between us. I watch as a single tear rolls down your cheek. You don't bother to wipe it away. "Come on lets get out of here." I say, unlocking the double doors which lead to my balcony.

We sit on the bench outside, in silence. "Remember that time at Hogwarts when you insisted we had sex in that broom cupboard and Filch nearly caught us?" Suddenly you've bubbled to life. I glance sideways at you, and can't help but smirk. "What about the time I snuck you into my dorm and you moaned so loudly I thought you might have got past the silencing charm around my bed?" I say, playfully poking you in the ribs.

"That morning was one of the best of my life. When we woke up and you just held me. I never knew you were capable of those feelings." You smile. Then falter, another tear streaming down your cheek.

"You don't have to marry Potter, Gin." I suddenly say.  
>You gaze sadly at me.<br>"Look at me. I'm 28, pregnant and have barely enough money to support myself. Where else can I turn?"

We sit quietly for a very long time then eventually I reach over and gently hold your hand.

"Draco?" you say quietly.

"Mhm?"

"What if the baby is blonde?"

I shake my head, as if trying to shake the thought away.

"I don't have the answer to that, Ginny." I whisper.

_**Please review/favourite/alert!**_


End file.
